User blog:Hermione524/The Seventh Year of Rose Weasley Chapter 11
In which some of the HPFFW people are put into the story! The others will be put in next chapter. And Albus...well, you'll see! Chapter 11 "So, has he snogged you yet?" I was walking along with my slightly annoying Hufflepuff friend, Laura Trelawney. It was about a week after the first Junior Order of the Phoenix meeting, and there would be another one tomorrow. "What are you talking about?" I asked, even though I was unfortunately pretty sure that I knew. "Scorpius Malfoy, of course! Nearly everyone in the school knows that you're dating him!" she said excitedly. "All right, maybe less than half, but you know what I mean." Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that even though Hufflepuffs are more widely known for their hard work and fair play, the Hufflepuff girls, especially third year and up, are the gossip queens of the entire school. If goings are slow, some of them would even make up rumors to get a bit more drama going around the place. Unfortunately, this was one of the ones that might be based on fact. "Laura, I am not going out with Scorpius Malfoy and I have absolutely no plans to do so." I started walking a little faster, but Laura easily kept up. Now you see what I mean - at times, Laura can be a real pain. "Come on, Rose, I know you like him." she said more gently. After furtively looking around, she whispered, "And if you tell me, I won't tell anybody. I swear." I rolled my eyes. That swear wouldn't last long. "Laura, he hasn't snogged me and he hopefully doesn't intend to. Now can we please stop going back and forth about this?" I said exasperatedly. Laura, desparate for another topic, said, "You know, I always wondered why it was back and forth. Seems to me like it would be forth then back, and -" (Author's Note: LT will know where I got this from!) "Laura..." I said in my Laura-you'd-better-stop-it-because-you're-really=annoying-me voice. "OK....oh! Have you heard the news about Albus?" she said excitedly. Now, I don't normally like gossip, but news about my cousin I just couldn't resist. I sighed. "OK, Laura, what is it?" Laura looked taken aback. "Oh, you hadn't heard? I thought that everybody had by now." Great, thanks for making me feel left out, Laura. "Well, anyway, he's got himself a girlfriend." This stopped me in my tracks. "WHAT?" I exclaimed. Albus, a girlfriend? Never. Who could fall in love with Albus? He's just so shy, and quiet, and cute, and...ok, this is my cousin I'm talking about. Ew. "Yup, he has a girlfriend. Can you believe it?" she said excitedly. "And it's a sixth year, too. And not even from his house!" "Who is it?" I asked tentatively. Maybe I didn't want to know, but as for now, the suspense was killing me. Laura said two words that made my mind spin. "Abby Lezmond." Abby? But she's the popularity queen of the entire sixth year and Albus...well, not extremely popular, but not a nobody either. Abby had gone through five or six boyfriends last year. I stopped keeping track when she dumped her third in January. How long would this last? "Oh, and Brendan asked me out the other day." she said cheerfully. Brendan Finnigan, a seventh year Gryffindor, was pretty much the object of every girl's dreams since fourth year...except for mine. Oh, why was everybody falling in love and leaving me behind? Category:Blog posts